L'ordre légitime est quelquefois inhumain
by shadowquill17
Summary: "C'est à ce moment-là, quand avec une inspiration profonde tes yeux retrouvent Kieren, debout dans le cimetière, titubant sur ses jambes maigres devant son père, et que la lame presse avec insistance contre ta peau, que ton monde s'écroule autour de toi." Simon est décidé à sacrifier Kieren. Ou plutôt il l'était.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, lecteur ! J'espère que tu vas bien !**

 **Figure-toi que je viens de revoir In The Flesh (il faut croire que c'est devenu une tradition de vacances d'été) et une fois de plus, j'ai été inspirée... Alors voici un petit quelque chose pour toi si comme moi tu te sens encore amèrement frustré par l'annulation de cette série absolument formidable.**

 **(le titre est tiré du poème du même nom, écrit par René Char.)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **...**

Tu avances porté par une conviction plus forte que toi-même, la tête résonnant des citations bibliques du Prophète, ton être empli à craquer de l'importance capitale de ta mission. Tout est flou et clair à la fois, et tu as l'impression de marcher au fond d'un aquarium, les sons de la réalité étouffés et noyés par le bourdon constant de tes pensées.

 _Pour le plus grand bien_ , elles répètent et susurrent d'un ton monocorde. _Il le faut, pour le plus grand bien._

Ta crise de panique et tes doutes passagers dans la chambre d'hôtel sont loin derrière toi, indignes de ton attention et de ta concentration dans cette heure cruciale ; tu te souviens à peine du trajet en train entre la ville et Roarton, mais tu sens le poids du métal contre ton flanc, le couteau sacrificiel choisi entre toutes les lames offertes par le Prophète.

 _J'ai choisi mon destin_ , tu penses avec insistance. _Je trace ma propre voie._

Tu vois Gary le pousser à l'arrière de sa voiture, et tes plans sont momentanément retardés, mais même ton irritation ne dure pas ; tu es au-dessus de ça, porté par une volonté bien plus puissante.

(Ils étaient là pour toi, tu seras là pour eux. _À ce moment-là seulement la seconde Résurrection pourra-t-elle commencer_.)

Tu voles à leur poursuite, tes pieds rapides et silencieux sur la route de campagne, et tu observes d'un œil éteint Gary pousser un Premier Éveillé chancelant dans la direction générale du cimetière.

Tu le suis à travers les champs d'herbe jaunâtre, les yeux fixés sur la tache bleue de son sweatshirt, et il est presque trop facile de t'abandonner à ton instinct de chasseur, de le traquer comme une proie, comme la victime inévitable de la mission la plus importante de ta vie…

Il y a des gens à l'entrée du cimetière, et tu te baisses par réflexe pour demeurer hors de leur vue, mais tu prends garde de rester concentré sur l'Élu, ton but, ton _moyen_ … alors même que lui s'arrête aussi, comme conscient que sa vie s'arrêtera bientôt, et tu le vois s'agiter autour d'une tombe, sa silhouette pâle et nerveuse un contraste grotesque avec les croix immaculées qui l'entourent.

Tu ne le quittes pas des yeux, tu attends ton moment, l'observant avec détachement alors même qu'il se met à se tordre sur lui-même, titubant derrière une tombe ; ses dernières miettes de conscience l'abandonnent et il s'avance, démarche lourde et gauche, vers les murmures curieux de la foule entassée un peu plus loin…

Lorsque le premier coup de midi retentit, sonore et clair, tu es prêt à te lancer en avant, lame dénudée et brillante dans la lumière blafarde de ce milieu de journée… et lorsque Gary arrive dans ton dos et te place un couteau en travers du cou tu penses seulement _bien, un obstacle de plus pour prouver ma foi_.

C'est à ce moment-là, quand avec une inspiration profonde tes yeux retrouvent Kieren, debout dans le cimetière, tremblant sur ses jambes maigres devant son père et secouant la tête avec confusion comme pour en chasser le brouillard, et que la lame presse avec insistance contre ta peau, que ton monde s'écroule autour de toi.

La cloche sonne, et en une fraction de seconde, tout disparaît. Le coton qui semblait entourer tes pensées fond comme de la barbe à papa au fond d'une flaque, et tu vois soudain la situation comme au ralenti ; les villageois rassemblés à l'entrée du cimetière, la femme au regard déterminé derrière le canon de son pistolet, Jem Walker, ses yeux grands et effrayés, son doigt tremblant sur la gâchette de son arme, Steve Walker, les mains en avant et le regard presque fou de confiance… et puis finalement lui, Kieren, cheveux d'or brûlé dans un triste rayon de soleil, la bouche barbouillée de noir et le teint marbré de veines trop sombres.

 _Kieren_.

Oh, comme il t'était facile de rejeter tout doute, de croire en ton entreprise insensée, quand ton esprit s'appliquait à ne pas conjurer l'image de celui que tu devais sacrifier ! À présent qu'il est devant toi ton souffle est court et tes lèvres sont sèches, et le poids du présent s'écrase sur ta poitrine comme les kilos de terre dont tu t'es extirpé il y a déjà si longtemps…

Tu ne t'es jamais senti plus alerte, plus conscient de la peur qui fait gronder les rangs de la foule, de la tension qui crépite dans l'air, de la force irradiante qui émane de Kieren, ton Kieren, enragé et abusé mais encore battant, encore invincible, ses phalanges blanches crispées contre le manteau de son père tandis qu'il lutte de toutes ses forces contre le pouvoir corrupteur du Blue Oblivion.

Mais quelqu'un va tirer, tu peux le sentir.

Quelqu'un va tirer et une balle va siffler et la pensée que cette balle puisse atteindre sa cible, puisse se lover dans le front pâle de Kieren et éteindre à jamais son impossible flamme, te glace les sangs.

Ton cœur inerte n'a jamais été aussi vivant ni aussi proche de la mort.

Ce n'est pas la foi, ou une quelconque fidélité pour ta cause, qui projette ta tête en arrière pour assommer Gary, car à cet instant, la Cause et le Prophète et le destin de tes frères n'existent plus ; seule reste la terreur viscérale, absolue, que Kieren s'effondre sans vie sous tes yeux, son corps rigide et abandonné pour toujours.

L'arrière de ton crâne heurte le visage de Gary avec un bruit à la fois écœurant et insignifiant, ce dernier s'effondre comme une masse, et tu t'élances en avant. Tu fuses, tu voles, tu n'as jamais couru aussi vite de ta vie, et quand tu tacles Kieren, trois choses se passent simultanément : un coup de feu retentit, claquant et agressif, dans l'air piquant ; vous plongez tous deux vers le sol, comme au ralenti, et son corps est collé contre le tien, mais qui a tiré, _qui est touché ?_ ; et tu te retrouves totalement impuissant, abandonné dans les mains d'un Dieu que tu n'as jamais supplié plus humblement.

 _Je vous en prie, laissez-le vivre_.

 **...**

 **J'espère que ça t'a plu, n'hésite pas à laisser derrière toi une petite review si c'est le cas. ;)**

 **Le second chapitre sera publié bientôt, alors si tu veux continuer cette aventure avec moi, clique follow !**

 **Quant à moi, je te souhaite une excellente fin de week-end ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour bonjour ! Merci pour ta patience, cher lecteur, et voici le second chapitre...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **...**

La terre humide est froide contre tes paumes ; le manche du couteau dur entre tes doigts, et tu n'as pas encore ouvert les yeux que déjà tu le lâches, ta main tremblante libérée de son poids accusateur lorsqu'il va rejoindre dans un bruit métallique le sol du cimetière.

Ta tête est nichée contre celle de Kieren et tu peux sentir sa masse solide sous ton propre corps, mais tu es terrifié de ce que tu vas voir en te redressant. As-tu échoué ? Kieren est-il mort par la main d'un autre alors même que la tienne serrait une lame destinée à mettre fin à sa seconde vie ?

Derrière toi les gens du village et les fidèles du Prophète se tiennent immobiles, identiques dans leur stupéfaction, mais tu ne peux pas penser à eux, car quand tu cherches son regard Kieren a les yeux grands ouverts, blancs et vides et choqués, et pendant quelques secondes interminables tu crois que le pire s'est produit, que tout est fini, et tu sens ton estomac plonger…

Mais Kieren Walker n'a pas fini de te surprendre, car soudain ses cils papillonnent et ses iris oscillent, nerveux et désorientés, et ta poitrine relâche enfin un souffle terrifié et glacial dont tu te rappelleras longtemps.

Tes mains vont chercher son visage, doigts gourds contre joue blanche, et tu as l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon tant l'effort émotionnel de ces dernières minutes t'a épuisé, mais ce simple contact entre vos peaux te revigore comme une rasade d'eau fraîche ; tu veux l'embrasser, le serrer contre toi à n'en plus savoir où il se termine et où tu commences… mais tu te retiens, trop conscient de sa potentielle vulnérabilité en cet instant, et tu te contentes de haleter dans un souffle d'homme ramené à la vie _tout va bien, tu vas bien_.

 _Est-ce que j'ai fait du mal à quelqu'un ?_ est la première chose qui sort de sa bouche, dans un râle rauque et inquiet, et bien sûr, tu aurais dû le savoir, _évidemment_ que la première pensée de Kieren après avoir de justesse échappé à la mort n'est pas pour lui. Le soulagement de le retrouver, fort et entier et _lui-même_ , t'en étoufferait presque.

Tu l'aides à se remettre debout, et peut-être ta présence est-elle superflue puisque Steve est là aussi pour soutenir son fils, mais tu ne peux pas t'éloigner de Kieren, pas encore ; tes doigts cherchent sa nuque, effleurent sa poitrine, caressent ses cheveux, car en cet instant la part de ton être qui tremble encore comme une feuille a besoin de ce contact solide, _vivant_ , plus que tu n'as jamais eu besoin de quoi que ce soit dans ta vie, et la simple pensée de prendre tes distances est inconcevable.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, tu t'attends à une rebuffade, mais une fois de plus Kieren te surprend. Loin de te repousser, il s'appuie contre toi, se laisse aller dans ton étreinte protectrice, et tout ton être est tourné vers un seul but ; accompagner Kieren en lieu sûr, le porter s'il le faut, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au sec, au chaud, à l'abri du monde et de la mort.

Tu entends les exclamations véhémentes de tes fidèles et tu ne peux que rétorquer sèchement, par-dessus ton épaule, que la Seconde Résurrection n'arrivera pas.

Tu sais que ce n'est pas fini, que tu n'es pas sorti d'affaire ; ils enverront quelqu'un pour finir ce que tu n'as pas pu faire, quelqu'un qui ne regardera pas Kieren en pensant _précieux, unique, indispensable_.

Qu'ils viennent, tu penses farouchement ; en ce qui te concerne, tu as choisi ton camp, et c'est celui de Kieren.

 **...**

 **Eh bien voilà, nous arrivons à la fin de cette petite fic... si ça t'a plu, cher lecteur, ou même dans le cas contraire, n'hésite pas à me laisser une petite review pour me faire part de tes pensées ! ;)**

 **Dans tous les cas, merci de m'avoir lue, et passe un bon week-end ! ^^**


End file.
